Abby Hatcher + PAW Patrol Team Up for the Rescue!
April 20, 2019 | previous = N/A | next = N/A}} "Abby Hatcher + PAW Patrol Team Up for the Rescue!" is a 2-minute 30-second short that was originally uploaded to the PAW Patrol Official & Friends YouTube channel. It is a crossover between PAW Patrol and Abby Hatcher, two series currently produced by Guru Studio and airing on Nickelodeon. This short would later turn the PAW Patrol YouTube channel into a channel promoting both Abby Hatcher and PAW Patrol. A flying Fuzzly... in Adventure Bay!?! Watch as PAW Patrol and Abby Hatcher team up to save some adorable Fuzzlies from flying away! No Fuzzly's too big, no pup is too small! Welcome to the world of Abby Hatcher, where Fuzzlies are real and everyone knows it! But Fuzzlies usually see the world differently than humans, which is often the source of wild and funny shenanigans! But luckily for everyone involved, Abby Hatcher is the ultra-adorable Fuzzly catcher! When things go sideways or a Fuzzly inflates to twice its size, Abby Hatcher is there to help smooth things out. Don’t miss the excitement, adventure, and downright hilarity in Abby Hatcher: Fuzzly Catcher! When trouble strikes in Adventure Bay, PAW Patrol is there to save the day! Why? Because no job is too big, no pup is too small! Watch as PAW Patrol works together to keep Adventure Bay safe – whether it's a cat in a tree, a chicken running free, or a train off the tracks, they always find a way to help those in need! *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Teeny Terry (from Abby Hatcher) *Otis (from Abby Hatcher) *Ryder *Robo-Dog *Abby Hatcher *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Princess Flug (from Abby Hatcher) *Bozzly (from Abby Hatcher) It all begins where Mayor Goodway, Julius and Julia goes out from the City Hall. The twins see a flying Fuzzly and Mayor Goodway is shocked. They see Teeny Terry and Otis floating away while Otis calls for help, leading to Mayor Goodway to call the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, Ryder and Robo-Dog are finishing baking some pies before he receives the call. Ryder tells them that they are about to come over, but Mayor Goodway tells them Chickaletta is upset and Julia tells them about the situation that happened at the City Hall. Then, Ryder relayed the emergency to Abby Hatcher, explaining the situation and offering her a helping hand to save Otis and Terry. Abby accepts, and Ryder asks what will they do. Abby tries to spot them but she can't see above the skies and needs a helping hand. Then, Ryder calls the pups for a briefing at the Lookout. At the Lookout, Ryder relays the mission and picks Skye as the only responder. Then, Ryder begins to deploy from the Lookout. In the sky, Skye uses her goggles to find Terry and Otis and manages to find them. She asks Abby how to get them, and Abby has a plan to save them using Flug's sticky string. Abby, Bozzly and Princess Flug fly to save Terry and Otis and manage to catch them. Then, Ryder commended Abby for a job well done and Abby thanked Skye for helping her out. Finally, the other pups are seen back at the Lookout celebrating another mission accomplished. *Locate the Fuzzlies for Abby Hatcher; Abby will do the rest. Category:Shorts Category:Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Crossovers